Slayer
|image= |gender=Male |race=Human |faction=N/A |health=5 blows |level=All |status=Alive |game=Sky Serpents, NES Sky Serpents }}The 'Slayer'Nitrome.com - Avatars → Sky Serpent Slayer!is the main character in the game Sky Serpents and the son of the Norse father, and makes an appearance in NES Sky Serpents. Appearance The Slayer wears a helmet with a paw on it, probably signifying what clan or tribe he is from. Along with his hat, he wears a red scarf and a crimson red cape. He also has a large sword, but only its hilt is seen when he is not attacking, as it is carried on his back. Because the Slayer never turns his back to the screen in the game, it is not seen if the sword is in a sheath or not. Game information History In the beginning of the game, before the first level, the Slayer challenged his father's sky serpent-slaying record of fourteen by setting out to slay fifteen sky serpents to beat his dad's record. In-game Weapons The Slayer is armed with two weapons which he uses to slay sky serpents: a knife or dagger, and a sword. Attacks The Slayer uses the knife to hold on to the serpent by stabbing it into one of the segments. This is useful for attacking the serpent when the warrior cannot stand on it. The knife does not harm the serpents. The sword is the Slayer's main weapon used for attacking the serpents' weak point. While standing, he stabs the sword down. While hanging, he stabs the sword in the direction of the weak point. One of his attacks with the sword in the air is the spin slice, where the Norse warrior spins his sword in a circle around himself. The spin slice is good for damaging multiple weak points while falling past them. Actions in-game At the start of each level of Sky Serpents, the Slayer lands on a sky serpent. The object of each level is to slay the serpent. The Slayer can traverse each sky serpent by walking, and go up to vertical segments with his knife. He is not immune to damage, some parts of the serpent will harm him and reduce health. For some sky serpents, he cannot hold on to it due to hazards situated along the serpents' bodies. If he falls off the sky serpent, he will fall and bounce off the bottom edge of the screen, losing health but gaining a high vertical upwards bounce, so he can get back on the sky serpent. If he loses all health, he dies. When a sky serpent is killed, he will leap off the falling body of the serpent and presumably drift somewhere off-screen. Other appearances *NES skin - the Slayer appears on the ground fighting two identical serpents. Gallery Full_skyserpentslayer.png|An avatar of the Slayer Trivia *Judging the way the Slayer speaks to his father , it is assumed he is a teenager. *He has similar death cries to Austin Carter and Norman Noggin. References es:Asesino Category:Characters Category:Sky Serpents Category:Main characters Category:Male characters